Daughter of Hogwarts
by Dreams of Centaurs
Summary: When a young girl is orphaned, she is taken in by Dumbeldore, she comes to be called the daughter of Hogwarts because she calls every adult mom or dad and yes even Snape, but she calls Dumbeldore Father. Rated M just incase.
1. The Child

Disclaimer: I **do not own** the Harry Potter book series they are owned by J.K. By the way if some one who knows her personally or if she is reading this tell her I like her books, the first, second, and third ones best the others were to depressing and I would like her to know that her killing off S. Black and Dumbledore realy was sad and I beg her not to kill off Remus J. Lupin I love him, well as much as you can love a made up person. Any way read and review please.

Synopsis: this is about a girl named Naomi who is an orphan like Harry (I know but just wait you will see) who is adopted by Dumbledore, she grows up at Hogwarts and comes to be known as the Daughter of Hogwarts every adult she grows up around she calls her mom or dad and yes even Snape but she calls Dumbledore Father.

**Chapter-1 The Child **

The Order of the Phoenix was gathered in front of Dumbledore waiting for him to tell them what was going on, "I have grave news. A fellow member and good friend of mine has been attacked, and killed along with his wife Nicole, his daughter has lived though, she was playing hide and seek and avoided detection" said Dumbledore.

Molly Weasly stood up and spoke "She has no family, now who will take care of her?"

Dumbledore looked at her and said "I know for a fact that most of you have more then you can handle right now, so I will take care of her, I will adopt her"

Molly looked surprised "But we could take care of her!"

Dumbledore shook his head. "No you could not you have children of your own, six and one on the way to be exact"

Molly hung her head in defeat "What is her name and how old is she?" asked Tonks

"Her name is Naomi and shes three and a half years old" Dumbledore answered. After the Order had finished the meeting Molly and the rest of the Order asked to see little Naomi.

"Aww" cooed Lupin "Shes so tiny"

"Ye'" agreed Hagrid "But she sure needs to have her diaper changed"

"I'll do it" offered Molly

"I had a feeling she would be the one to do it" laughed Tonks

"Hmm...What is this?" asked Molly.

"What is what?" asked Dumbeldore

"This mark on the back of her shoulder"

"Let me see" said everyone at once

"It looks like a Birthmark"

"It's in th' shape of sumth'n"

"Yes" said Dumbeldore "The shape of a centaur"

"A centaur?" asked Artur Weasly.

"Does it mean something?" Snape wondered out loud.

"It may" said Dumbeldore "It may mean nothing"

"Well shes asleep now" said Molly "are you sure you don't want us to take care of her?"

"I am sure" said Dumbeldore "She will be better off with someone who will have more time for her"

After a short while everyone had left and Dumbledore sat down with little Naomi in his arms, he picked up a piece of paper after he had read it he looked at her. "Well it looks like I'm going to have to start calling you Daughter"


	2. Home School

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Harry Potter, if I did I would be as rich as J. K. Rowling (daydreams about be rich like her) Ah my fate is a sad one :(...Sorry anyway as I was saying Harry Potter is all hers so there :P.

**Chapter-2-Home School.**

**Eight years later**

Laughter could be heard through the halls and chambers of the castle, a young girls laugh, full of hope, love, happiness, and mischief, floated down the halls toward the ears of the ever alert Argus Filtch.

"Darn kids" grumbled Filtch as he went towards the sounds "All ways making some kind of racket"

He turned the corner to see the child in question. She was eleven years old with auburn hair and forest green eyes, eyes that took in every thing around them.

"Naomi, what are you doing?" asked a grumpy Filtch.

"Oh, hello uncle Filtch" the little girl greeted him kindly "I'm watching Nearly Headless Nick try to become totally headless"

"Well don't make to much noise" grumbled Filtch as he walked off down the hall "School will be starting soon and I'll need all the sleep I can get"

"Yes uncle" she said as she walked down the hall to Dumbledores Office.

When she came to the gargoyle statue she thought for a bit, then said "Chocolate covered cherries"

She didn't even flinch when the gargoyle jump out of the way, after all she was raised in this very castle, she knew everything and everyone. Before she knocked on the door she heard voices.

"Yes Sir, Professor Dumbledore" came Hagrids voice "I won't let you down"

Then came foot steps and the door opened.

"Oh, 'ello Naomi" Hagrid greeted her, as he tucked some items into his coat pocket.

"Ah" came Dumbledore voice "Come in Naomi, I have a few things to go over with you"

"Yes Father" she said as she waved goodbye to Hagrid. Turning she went over to Dumbledore's desk.

"Now, as you know there is to be no going into the forbidden forest, unless Hagrid is with you"

"Yes sir" she said, although she new the forest as well as she knew the castle, she had learned long ago that Dumbledore was seldom wrong.

"And you know not to go to the third floor coradore. And You know not to let anyone know the reason"

"Yes father" She knew all this already, she even knew Harry Potter was coming to Hogwarts this year.

"Ok, now that thats settled, you can go and play until it's time for school to start"

"Thank you!" She jumped up and bounded out of the office, down the many hallways and stairways, and out the doors of the castle. When she got to the womping willow she sat down next to it. For some reason she was the only one who could get near it, without having to visit Madam Pomfrey(sorry if I spelled it wrong, I have no idea how to spell her name). She was also the only human that the centaurs even remotely liked. She remembered the day she first met the centaurs...

**Three years ago...**

"Naomi! Get back here and quit playing hide and seek" Magonagal (Sorry again) yelled,

but soon her voice could not reach the ears of Naomi, she had decided that she would go into the forbidden forest grownup or no grownup she was going in. She new she had go very far but she didn't know how far she had gotten, and it was getting dark.

She sat down for a while to wait and see if anyone would come and bring her back home, but it only got darker and darker. Just as she was about to start calling out for someone to come and get her, she heard growling she looked up, hoping that there was no full moon, no such luck, the moon was full.

She turned around to see a werewolf right behind her. The next thing she knew was that she was running as fast as her little eight year old legs could go, she was beginning to think she was getting away, when she tripped over a root, falling. _Oh no! I'm going to die!_ Was all she could think. But instead of the the growling and fangs that she expected she just heard soft _twang, woosh, and thwack_, sounds resulting in the werewolf howling in pain and then running off. She looked up to see a small group of centaurs standing around her.

"What are you doing here?" asked a brown centaur who looked very old.

"I was playing, and then I got lost" she replied adding "sir"

"Don't you know that its dangerous in the forest?" asked a palomino centaur

"Yes" she said shyly

"Well, lets get you home" said the palomino

After they had been walking for a while he asked her, for her name "My name is Naomi" she answered

"Whats your name?"

"My name is Firenze"

**End flash back.**

And so her friendship with Firenze began. Soon she would be able to visit the forest as much because of school. She got up and headed for the forest. When she got to the edge she saw Hagrid talking to Firenze.

"Well 'ello there" Hagrid said cheerfully "I knew you'd be coming 'round 'ere sometime soon"

"Hello Naomi" greeted Fireze as he walked up to her "would you like me to escort you through the forest?"

"Thank you, yes I would" she answered

They were finally out of earshot when she began to talk "I won't be able to come into the forest as much 'cause of school"

"I thought as much" said Firenze

"Don't worry" she said with a smile "I know the school better than the Weasly twins, I can still sneak out of the castle"

"But won't Dumbeldore be angry?"

"No, I think he already knows I will sneak out" she laughed

"Yes, he does seem to know before hand about a lot of things"

A young centaur came up to them "Hello, Griol" she said to him.

"Hello Naomi" he greeted her then he turned towards Firenze. "Hirn threw my best rope up a tree"

"Let me get it" suggested Naomi "Show me where"

He led them to a tall tree where some other young centaurs were standing. The one Naomi supposed was Hirn walked up to them. She had seen him before, he was Banes son.

"Hello Firenze, Griol, _human_ " he said the word human like it was a curse word

She just ignored him "So, it's up there?" she asked Griol

"Yes"

"Ok, It'll take just a moment"

"Oh, so the little human is going to try to get the rope?" Hirn asked in disgust "Just how are you going to do that?"

"This" she replied jumping up and grabbing a branch she pulled herself up. She looked down just in time to see Hirns jaw drop. He apparently had never seen a human climb before. She grabbed the rope and jumped down. After she handed the rope to Griol, she went to the lake to have a swim. She always wore a swim suit under her clothes in warm weather.

She was just about to get in when she heard shouts of surprise. She had no idea that any of the centaurs would follow her, apparently they had, she turned around to see what they were shouting about. They kept pointing at the back of her shoulder even Firenze looked surprised.

"What?" she asked confused

"On the back of your shoulder" said Firenze "A mark in the shape of a centaur"

"Yeah" she said wondering why they were acting so strangely "I have always had it"

Immediately she heard whispers of "Shes the one", "I thought it was just a story", "But it's even in the stars"

"Whats going on?" she asked, now she was worried "What are you talking about"

"We need to talk to Dumbeldore" that was all Firenze said as he walked toward the castle. She got dressed as fast as she could, then she ran after him.


	3. The Mark

**Disclaimer: **I am not J.K. Rowling, so I do not own Harry Potter.

**Chapter-3Centaur Council**

She ran into the entrywayto see Dumbledore and Firenze talking, she walked up to them.

"She has the mark" Firenze said.

"Lets go some place, more private" Dumbledore suggested.

"Thats a good idea" said a thankful Firenze "that will be much better"

"Naomi come with us you will need to hear this" said Dumbledore.

A few moments later and they were in a room big enough for the three of them.

"So what is with my birth mark that has everyone so worked up?" asked a very confused Naomi.

Fienze turned to her.

"Long ago the wise and great Chiron made a prediction, that a human girl would help bring together centaur and human kind. He said we would know her by a mark that would be on her, in the shape of a centaur holding a bow. You, Naomi have that very mark"

"How am I supposed to do all that?" she asked "I am just a kid"

"You may not do it until you are fully grown" said Dumbledore "for now you will study with the centaurs as well as at Hogwarts"

"But wont the other students notice?" she asked

"Don't you worry about that I will take care of the others" Dumbledore replied kindly.

**A/N: **Again sorry for the short chapter, and I know its been a while since I last updated but I have been very busy I hope this will hold you till the next update.


	4. Shcools In

**Disclaimer: **Do I really need to repeat myself?... I didn't think so.

**A/N: **I know it has been awhile since I last updated since then my family has gotten a dog(have been trying to clean the house) and other things that made time get away from me. I will try harder to update as soon as possible, but I can't make any promises. So anyway enjoy this next chapter I hope you like it, as always R&R.

**Chapter-4: Schools In**

She walked down the stairs to the docks, where all the other first years would be arriving shortly, she could already see the dozens and dozens of lanterns floating across the water towards her. As the boats got closer she could see the large shape of Hagrid, a moment later and all the boats were being tied to the docks. The new students were climbing out of their boats when they caught sight of her, then she heard whispers.

"She is the one my brothers told me about" said one voice, Naomi saw who it was, and once she saw his hair she knew who it was, a Weasly, the last of the boys in that family, but knowing their parents maybe not the last after all. She knew then that this must be Ronald "Ron" Weasly.

She joined the group and stood next to Ron and a boy with very dark hair and deep green eyes.

"Hello" she greeted them. Ron seemed in awe, his mouth gaped like a fish out of water.

"So what have your brothers told you?" she asked with a smile.

"Fred and George told me you taught them every thing about the school, and that you are the headmasters daughter" he said all in one breath, it took all she had not to laugh.

"Thats right" she nodded "who is this?"

"Who?" he asked confused.

"Your friend" right beside you.

"Oh!" he turned to his friend "oh him he's Harry Potter"

"Ah yes I have heard quite a bit about you" she held her hand out "My name is Naomi Dumbledore"

"Uh, nice to meet you" Harry shook her hand.

"Oh here we are" she announced.

Another boy came up to Harry, this boy had white blond hair slicked back, he held himself as if he was the most important person to ever walk this earth.

"I am Malfoy, Draco Malfoy" he said with a smirk.

"Snerk" they all turned to the noise, it was Ron.

"You think thats funny?" he sneered "red hair, hand-me-down robes, I know who you are, your a Weasly" he turned back to Harry "stick with me and I will help you to keep away from the wrong sort"

Harry just looked at his hand "I think I can tell the wrong sort for myself thanks"

Professor Magonagle appeared at the top of the stairs and greeted them, then she started to give instructions when there was a croaking sound.

"Trevor!" cried a little round boy

The professor glared at him. "Sorry" he mumbled.

"Now if you will follow me" she said as she walked off to the Great Hall.

They all followed her into the Great Hall, all the others ohhhed and awwwed over the ceiling and floating candles. She heard a girl gloat about how she had read _Hogwarts a History_ and how it was just a spell. Naomi had been here so many times before, all of them she had sat at the table with the teachers, not being a real student.

Professor Magonagle brought out the stool and the hat, the she called out names, a pretty long list this years she mused. The only ones she payed any attention to were Dracoa Slitheren, Ron a Grifendor, and Harry Grifendore. She was the last on the list, Magonagle called her name. She walked towards the stool and hat, this was what she had been waiting for, what house would she be in? She sat down the hat was placed on her head and it began to speak.

"Ah I know what house you will be in, it's just the house for you" the hat said "you are going to be in..."

**A/N:** I know, I know, how can I be so mean? I don't know. I just always wanted to do a cliffhanger and here it is, don't be to mad at me I will go easy on ya.


	5. Dinner

**Disclaimer: **Do I need to keep doing this? You all know that if I was J.K. Rowling I would not be writing FanFic for goodness sake!

**Chapter5 Dinner.**

The suspense was killing her, what house would she be in? The hat seemed to be drawing it out

on purpose.

"GRIFENDORE!" it yelled.

Relief flooded her as she stood up and walked towards the Grifendore table and sat down next to Ron and Harry.

"Is that your grandfather?" asked Harry pointing to Dumbledore.

"No, he is my father" Naomi answered, after this was said they heard someone choke they turned to see Hermione hitting her chest and coughing mashed potatoes onto Fred's plate.

Naomi shrugged and returned to her hotwings Harry started to grab one but Percy stopped him.

"You don't want to try _those _hotwings" he warned him.

"Why not?"

"They will send you to the hospital wing"

"Oh..."

Ron was reaching for some hotwings when suddenly a head popped out of them. After that Naomi didn't pay much attention to what was being said, being concerned with how she was going to get out to the forest tonight but someone had other plans. First she heard clattering, then shouts then as she looked up a furry black streak flew over her head, then more shouts which turned to screams.

Naomi turned her head to where the fuzzy black thing had been headed, what she saw she would never forget even if she live as long as her father. It turned out that the furry black rocket was a wolf...A HUGE black wolf. It had landed on the Slytherin table and had-apparently-taken Draco's turkey leg and was making it's way towards the Ravenclaw table with Filtch not far behind. Naomi saw a rather handsome boy get up from the Ravenclaw table and walk towards the wolf.

"Sorry about that" he said " She was just a little hungry" as he left the Great Hall with the very proud wolf not far behind.

Naomi turned towards her friends, she suspected that everyones face looked just like hers.

"That was BRILIANT!" shouted Ron.

**A/N:** I hope you like it my brother helped me with this chapter so when you review say hi to him and if you have any complaints e-mail him _jackturbostuff. . ... . ..._ Uh oh here he comes...bye.


	6. Beyond the Norm

Disclaimer: YOU ALL NOW IM NOT J.K. ROWLING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

A/N: Sorry for the long wait guys and I also apologize for the return of my brother for another chapter, maybe I can get rid of him some time soon. Also just a warning this story will contain what some may call beastiality so if you don't like that please leave now because I happen to like centaurs in this fashion.

Chapter-6- Outside the Norm

Naomi laid in bed waiting for everyone in the dorm to go to sleep. The problem was the new girl Hermione was reading a book and didn't show signs of going to sleep anytime soon. Finally after an hour she drifted off. Naomi silently got up and dressed herself, she peeked into the common room to see if the coast was clear and found that no one was there. It took her awhile but she made her way out of the castle and onto the grounds.

As she was rounding the corner she heard voices and hid in some bushes.

"you really should have waited till I brought you something for supper" said a male voice

"But it was more fun my way" said a deep female voice

"How did you even get into the great hall to begin with?!"

"I have my ways…."

"you're not going to tell me are you?...."

"no.."

Naomi peeked out of the bushes to see who was talking only to see the boy and the wolf she had seen during dinner.

"Mister Foster!" said a commanding female voice that could only belong to McGonagall.

"Oh hello Professor" he replies with a charming smile

"Don't you know you are not allowed out after curfew?"

"Yes ma'am"

"Then why are you out here?"

"I was enjoying a nice evening stroll"

"Come with me back to your dormitory"

"Yes ma'am"

Naomi kept watching until McGonagall and Foster walked out of sight, the wolf looked after them but turned and went in the opposite direction. Naomi took this as her chance.

She crept past Hagrid's hut and into the forest. As she expected Frirenze was waiting for her.

"Hello" she greeted him with a sincere smile she always liked being with him.

"Hello" he replied in a soft voice, "the stars are bright tonight, we shall see well"

She followed him deeper into the forest a part where she had never been.

"This place is sacred to us centaurs" he said looking her deep in the eyes "This is where we gaze at the stars, and where we perform our mating dances"

"Mating dances?" she asked, she saw him nod.

"One day you may witness one" he was looking deep into her eyes, "now" he said turning towards the sky, "look up, what do you see?"

"I see three stars forming a line and two stars below them and two stars above them, we call the three stars Orion's belt and the whole constellation Orion"

"yes we use the same names, but we place meaning on every star. The way they look, what color they appear at the moment. For Example" He looked about, as if he was reading the sky. And in fact he was.

"I can tell next week a change will come over you, you will be taking the first steps towards womanhood"

"What is that?" she asked

"You will want to ask one of your teachers, I am not one to tell you. But this change is very important"

"ok.."

He taught her late into the night, but he noticed her drifting off. He gently picked her up into his arms and made his way out of the forest. He looked down at her, imagine such a tiny human girl would one day soon grow to be the one to bring their two races together. He had made it to the edge of the forest, he glanced up to see Dumbledore standing in front of him.

"Dumbledore I…" he searched for the words to use "You know what it will mean, for her to bring our two worlds together"

"Yes?" the old wizard said kindly

"What if she doesn't want any part in it?" worry filled his voice "most humans think this sort of thing is…"

"Wrong?" he nodded "yes some will think that, but both of our races depends on this. Let me ask you this; what do the stars say?"

"They say she will, willingly"

"And if I might be so bold as to ask who the lucky centaur will be?"

Frienze's face showed embarrassment "I will"

"I am happy to know that she will be bound to someone who will care for her and love her." He stepped forwards to take the young girl from her future lovers arms.

"Good night Frienze"

"Good night Albus"


	7. Lessons with Daddy

**Disclaimer: I do not own.**

**A/N: I am so so so so so sorry for making you guys wait so damn long for me to update. A lot has happened since my last update, among them being my mom having a stroke. I just don't have that much time to update, but I will try to. Also special message to **_**Kitty's GotaNewName**_**I am an adult… if you want to know why I am such a horrible speller and bad at grammar just pm me and I'll tell you. Also please forgive any and all mistakes concerning canon it has been a long time since I read the books or watched the movies (I know in the movie Transfiguration was the first class, I don't remember what it was in the book, so im gonna pretend it was Potions, this is a fanfic after all and I can change what ever I want :P Anyway on the story… **

~Chapter-7 Lessons with Daddy~

She woke to the earth shaking, "what?" she asked jolting awake and for a minute not recognizing where she was. She was in the Gryffindor girls dorm, and Hermione was shaking her bed.

"COME ON!" she practically screams at Naomi "we're going to be late for potions class!"

"oh bugger" she says as she climbs out of bed, and hurriedly throws on her school uniform.

A few minutes and a frantic run later they burst into the potions classroom.

"Whew" sighs Hermione "we made it"

"Hermione…"

"Yes?" she says as she takes a seat

"We are the only ones here…" Naomi growls

"So?"

"UGGHHH!" the sleep deprived girl lets her head fall forward onto her desk with a THUMP! "I'm soooo tired *yawn*"

Hermione looks over to find her classmate fast asleep on her desk "Naomi!" she gets no response "wake up class will be starting soon!" *snkznk* "NA-O-MI!". The doors burst open and students and a grumpy teacher walks in. Naomi on the other hand misses everything until she hears Snape call her name "Miss Dumbledore is my class so boring that you fall asleep before it has even begun?"

Sleepily she raises her head "I'm sorry daddy, but I'm so Tired, I didn't get much sleep and-…." She sees then strained look on Snape's face. Then she heard the whispers.

"SNAPES HER DAD!" and that would be Ron not even trying to be discrete.

**A/N: Sorry guys, I know this was super tiny, but it's the best I could do at 1:03 in the morning and my laptop battery is dying so. Again sorry. I just wanted to give you guys SOMETHING. :( please don't hate me**


End file.
